


An Unrequited Bitterness, A Much Desired Sweetness

by Lethalfurry



Series: Raz and Friends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break starts. For many, a free time where they are allowed to do as they please, without worrying about any repercussions from work or school.<br/>The only thing to remind you that an outside world with duties and the like even exist are your relationships; the people around you.<br/>Fortunately for these youngsters, with their parents away, they only have each other.<br/>And their incredibly bad habits.<br/>...Coupled with an amazing lack of self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unrequited Bitterness, A Much Desired Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the more I read my old stuff, the less embarrassed I get...this was actually pretty cute...  
> Please do enjoy!

It was past 8am in the morning already, after breakfast. He had hoped that it would come earlier, but alas, still nothing. He wasn’t so sure that he could handle it anymore, this arduous and long-lasting wait near the phone, feeling sweat on his hands and neck.

If he gave up on his pride and allowed himself to admit it, it would be much, much easier. However, it wasn’t so easy for him, and the teasing he would receive would be merciless, as revenge for…..well, everything. A part of him on the back of his mind wondered if his best friend, who happened to be his neighbor, was there, just waiting near his phone, whistling like a happy man, waiting for Erik to crack and call him. But another part of himself refused to accept that, since Raz was an idiot after all, no way he would be that evil…..right?

But he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Even though it was just after breakfast(and for breakfast, he had sweets too), his tongue was watering like someone who had been starving for months and finally had juicy food in front of them. It wasn’t a desire, it was a need. Putting the phone to his ear and slowly but surely typing in the numbers, practicing the lines in his mind in order to appear as natural as possible, he called Raz.

"Hello?" He heard the raven’s voice through the phone and he immediately tensed up.

"Hey, Raz? I was thinking, um, one of us is probably going to go to the other’s house all the time during the summer anyway, so since your parents are away, and there’s this one game I wanted to play, would you mind having me over?"

"Oh, hehehe, are you hungry for sweets again?" In his mind, "fuck off, Raz!" was heard.

"N-No! I j-just wanted to see you, that’s all!"

Little did Erik know, this out-of-the-blue accidental comment was what saved him, as a blushing Raz started fiddling with the phone line and thinking “Really? Really?" in his mind.

"W-well then, I open the gates of my domain to thee, mere mortal! I shall be preparing your coffin for thy eternal slumber…" Or, translated from Raznese, "The door’s unlocked, I’ll go prepare your bed". "Success” was the first word that popped into Erik’s mind, as he somehow managed to avoid merciless teasing for his sweet tooth and loving of his friend’s sweet-making abilities.

—————————————————————

After entering and making himself at home, it was already 9AM. Only three hours until lunchtime, the moment he was waiting for. While parents are in the house, it’s almost never the child that gets to make the choice of what food will be eaten that day, so when they are away, that burden falls on them. Which means, an endless amount of choices, and with Raz’s cooking abilities being mainly focused on sweets, it’s basically that for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Basically a heaven for any person with a sweet tooth.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I really love staying here during summer…I could have sweets all day long if I wanted to, too, but these are hand-made sweets…! Hehehehe…!" Prancing around Raz’s room as he unconsciously cleaned it up as usual, the panther let out small hums to fit in with the smile on his face, even though both of those slightly off characteristics disappeared as soon as he heard the raven coming out of the bathroom, ready to continue their videogame session.

"Hey, what’re you doing around my room, you stalker?!" He yelled as he took back his rightful place on the floor, signaling the other to get on his designed place on the bed, to continue playing. With a refute of "I’m not a stalker, birdbrain!" from him, they continued playing videogames for another hour.

——————————————————————-

Looking at the wristwatch that he oh-so-carefully reminded himself to put on before he left home, just in case his friend forgot about it, he noticed another hour had already passed…..it was 10AM now. Yes, just as planned, he would make an off-hand comment….

"Oh, it’s already 10AM. Time sure flies." With an apathetic face as he stared at the television screen, he waited for his friend to notice it and start cooking preparations, and just as expected…

"Damn, really? I should start making lunch then….after we do this boss battle." …But of course, he forgot how Raz apparently doesn’t know that games have a pause button. He’d see no problem with letting it continue, but his eyes focused on the one crucial information displayed on the screen….

“Boss: 6660000HP”

“Lovely." Using sarcasm to curse in his own thoughts, Erik decided he would make this faster at all costs. Moving his character near the boss’ attack zone, he watched as his character was hit by an axe and flied all the way across the screen, letting out an agonished death scream as their health points disappeared.

"Geez, dude! Watch out!" The raven sitting on the floor reprimanded him, unknowing of the panther’s master plan. However, Raz quickly recovered as his character used an item on the other’s, bringing him back. Never did the panther think he would get mad for not dying quickly in a game. But once again, his character made his way to the death zone, as his player faked that he let his hand slip, and in response, Raz once again cursed and used an item. This process continued for quite a few minutes, with yells of "Oh, come on!" "Get a grip!" "Duuuuude!" and "You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!" echoing through the house, with a final "FUCK THIS! I’M GONNA GO MAKE LUNCH!" as the cherry on top.

———————————————

After another hour and some minutes had passed, Erik felt the true need. His thoughts were only focused on one thing, and his senses on imagining how it would be, as he desired it so bad. He decided to check on his friend in the kitchen, if only to snatch a small bite of whatever sweet he was making.

However, he had known Raz for a long time, and he knew how protective he was of his sweets; he didn’t want any of them to be eaten until he was totally done with them. But it’s fine, he just needs to sneak up and snatch a small bite, right…! The sweet gods would surely forgive him for such an act!

Opening the door quietly as to not make any noise, he desperately stuck to the walls, walking as if he were a part of them. It may have been silly to think so, but he maybe even felt like a ninja himself, his moves gracious, but subtle. He managed to get just near the kitchen, and after opening the door silently, he peeked through it, noticing his friend washing some dishes as a deliciously simple but succulent cake lied on the table, almost daring him to go there. Making a silent dash for it, he got under the table, and from there, he got ready to attack, his hands slowly reaching for it…..until they jumped back when they were nearly struck by a knife.

"Hmph, so I guess a thieving cat’s been that needy for my sweets?" The raven teased as the other came out of under the table, no longer hiding.

"I-I’m not a thieving cat, and I do not need sweets, much less the ones you make! I-I just happened to be a bit hungry…" The stuttering making his argument significantly weaker, Erik tried his best to refute what the other said.

"Well, I guess that’s true, isn’t it? I meaaan, there’s no way such a serious person like Erik would ever like sweets. They’re for kids, after all! Since I’m still in my youth, I think I’ll just finish this cake and eat it by myself, and we can get you some convenience store food, then. In fact, maybe we should eat it every day, since sweets can be unhealthy in large doses, can’t they? Hee hee hee." The raven teased and teased, a sly smile forming on his face as he exploited one of the very few weaknesses that he knew Erik had.

"W-wait, um…I apologize, so…let me eat it a bit…" Fiddling a bit, the panther blushed and looked down as he apologized to the other, the ironically sweet smell of swallowed pride finding its way into the raven’s nose. For him it wasn’t only satisfying to see him like this, but also cute, so he even got the desire to play with him a bit more….but if he took it too far he’d not only feel bad, he probably wouldn’t feel anything at all, since the other would kill him.

"Apology accepted, then, since this isn’t a sight I get to see every day~ I shall summon you to the dining chambers when the consummation rituals have been completed, gluttony-filled mortal, so await for my callings…!" Continuing on washing the dishes and preparing the rest of the coverings and other such things for the cake, Raz let out a laugh that was as close to evil as it could get, as Erik left the room.

———————————————————————

After an hour, that seemed more like an entire eternity, filled with not only the hunger that wouldn’t leave, but also the shame of losing to Raz today, the panther finally heard the other call him, yelling out his name. He quickly got up from the bed and kicked off, practically running to the kitchen, being greeted by his friend, holding a cake. An amazing one, much more beautiful and bigger than before, with a lot of love put into it. There was a drawing made with cream and mousse, of a small panther being surrounded by books and candy, with the words “Thank you for teaching me” written above the drawing.

"It is only a natural custom of humans to make offerings to the higher gods, and also to offer some in gratitude……And thus I have decided to do the same for you! ….So, whatcha think?" The raven questioned his friend, who was still awestruck by the cake.

"It’s…it’s really, um, sweet…" He managed to mutter in an audible voice, the rest of his sentence being too quiet to hear, something quite out of character for him. "of you….thank you…"

"Well, of course it’s sweet. It’s a cake, duh."

"T-that’s not what I meant...!!"

And they continued on, sharing not only cake, but also laughter during the day, this process continuing on for the rest of the summer.


End file.
